Through your Eyes
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Everything is beautiful through his eyes, even me. the last fic i upload before i go on vacation ocxKazemaru, probaly a bit pervy, in the end i explain why


THIS IS THE LAST FIC I WILL PUBLICE BECAUSE TOMOROW I WILL GO TO SPAIN, THIS IS A REQUEST, OCXKAZEMARU

Miya's POV

"I look awful in them."

"Of course not."

"I do."

"You don't." When I tried to take them off, Kazemaru stretched his hands across the mattress, and put them back on. One thing not a lot of people know about me is that I need to wear stupid glasses to read and today I wanted to read a book and remembered that. Kazemaru is just here...I don't why, I guess he's making company, that's what boyfriends do, right? he says I look good on them but I know I don't. We're sitting with our legs crossed resting our backs in the bedside of my bed while I read a book, Kazemaru's just looking at me, it doesn't bother me really. Since I'm not used to wear glasses, because I don't read that much, I'm bothered by the feeling of having something hanging in my face, besides my hair of course (bad joke i know..). At the end I just sighed and kept reading.

I noticed he's wearing that silver necklace I gave to him on his last birthday, which made me smile to myself. See, is just those little details like that that makes me fall in love with him more and more, ugh that was cheesy, where did that came from? But seriously, whether is something he wears, says or do, even if it's meaningless, makes me love him more. And I know he loves me back, he always shows it. After a moment I feel him shifting closer to me and the next thing I feel is his head slowly falling and resting in my shoulder. My breathe catches in my throat for a moment, that was a little unexpected but then again, That makes me fall even more in love with him. he slips her arm through my waist and I relax after a bit. Then he's staring at me, I'm pretty sure he wants to ask something but doesn't know how to. I know hir well. And by the way he's playing with the ends of his shirt I can tell he's nervous, even.

"Why do you hate the way you look?" And there is it. I took off my eyes from the pages for a moment to look at him. His gold eyes looking so innocent. I analyse the question and don't know what to say for a second.

"The glasses, you mean?"

"No, not only that, Miya-chan." he says sounding serious which is quite strange because he's always cheerfull to me. he uses my nickname very often but the way it sounded now, it was different.

"Hm, I...Kaze-kun, I don't know." I said finally after some seconds,using his nickname too. Topics like this makes me feel uncomfortable. It's true, I don't like myself at all, I always act like I'm strong when in reality I'm not. And most of all, I hate to feel like this; weak. "I just don't know." I whispered truthfully looking into his sincere eyes. he took my hand and entwined our fingers and started caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked down, unable to look at his beautiful face. I guess I've always hated myself, don't know why. The atmosphere between us is now awkward, and I hate it. he took my chin and made me look up.

"You're beautiful, Miya." he said and leaned to peck me on the lips. "You really are." this time I leaned and kissed him, more passionate. God, sometimes I think I don't deserve him, he's just so perfect. When I pulled back he still had his eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Then he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, a little. he makes me feel good, about everything and right now I couldn't be happier, so I pushed the book aside and leaned to kiss him some more, he let out a shriek for the sudden movement but then melted in the kiss. I am on top of him now and my hands are playing with the hem of his shirt, teasing him. he put his hand in the back on my neck and pulled me closer. While he sucked on my bottom lip, making me moan, I took of his shirt and took it of for him. I threw it aside and it landed in some part of the room. I looked at his body and he's just so beautiful.

he took me by the chin and kissed me some more, this time making it slow and sweet. After a moment I was without my shirt too. I was going to take off my glasses but he stopped me, again.

"Keep them, you look hot." that's the last thing I expected him to say to me. A small smile appeared on my face and I just nodded. Suddenly, in one swift movement he flipped us so he can be on top. I love this Kazemaru, dominant. he took my wrists and pulled them over me , next thing he does is leaned in and leave a trail of kisses from the back of my ear to my neck and then my mouth, I couldn't hold back a moan. That was hot as fuck.

"Oh, Ichirouta," I whispered while his hand travelled to my back and unclasped my bra. His eyes are darker now. he started kissing my neck again but this time going south to one of my breasts. he sucked on it and I moaned loudly, trying to get out of his grip but he pushed down on my wrists, trapping me. Then he did the same to the other breast and sucked hard. he let go of my hands and then his hands roamed through my abdomen making me feel tingly, he reached my last piece of clothing and looked up, asking for permission. Even though we've done this lots of times he stills feels the need of asking me.

"Yes, please, Kaze-kun."

"Look at me." he whispered after a moment, I looked down and he took my head with both of his hands. "Don't ever think you're not beautiful again, Miya-chan, okay?" I wasn't expecting that at all, he looks so sincere and pure. It takes my breath away.

"Why?"

"Because I love everything you hate about yourself." Well, that really hit me. I guess it's true what I say about her all the time, that he's kind with everyone. And that everything is beautiful through his eyes, even me.

* * *

**Now do me a favour and go rape that review button.**

**THIS WAS WAAY TO PERVY FOR AN OCXCHARACTER BUT I HAD THIS LEFT IN DOC MANAGER AND USED IT, SINCE I WAS TOO LAZY TOO WRITE A WHOLE STRORY, CHANGING THE NAMES WAS EASIER ;)**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
